


Breaking Point

by lygerzero14



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Instability, Multiple Personalities, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lygerzero14/pseuds/lygerzero14
Summary: After months of constant battles, Danny is pushed to the brink.  Mentally and physically exhausted, he can no longer hold back what what was once buried and discarded so long ago.  Ninja Brian will have to do everything in his power to bring back the man he has come to love, before he is lost for good.





	1. Chapter 1

They were surrounded.

Thousands upon thousands of humanoid insect creatures, filled the surrounding area.

Where they came from, no one knew. 

Earth's Defenses were fighting with everything they had.  Everyone had been called in.

NinjaSexParty.

TupperWareRemixParty.

SamuraiAbstinencePatrol.

Danny even managed to get the Manticore to help out.

But it wasn’t enough.  They were too outnumbered. 

Everyone was scattered on the desolate and battle torn field of what used to be bustling downtown strip. 

Ninja Brian raced through the enemies, slicing them in half with his katana.  He half listened to the orders being barked from the ear piece Danny had him wear. 

He hadn’t wanted to wear it but the Earth Defense Commander demanded it.  He needed a way to communicate with all of their allies. 

It was necessary after the past few months they’ve had. 

Countless battles.  One after another. 

NSP had been called in for them all.  Even a few that were in space. 

They needed the communication to work better as a fighting force.

Ninja Brian still didn’t like it because it made it harder for him to focus on his mental connection with Danny and also keep track of Egoraptor. 

He wasn’t worried too much for TWRP.  They had a plenty of battle experience and could hold their own.  The same could be said for the two samurai, Arin and Barry. And the Manticore was the Manticore.

No, he needed to keep an eye on Danny who could be reckless at the worst possible times and Egoraptor, who was still an inexperienced fighter. 

All of that, while fighting his own enemies and listening to loud voices in his ear.  Not to mention his growing fatigue from depleted chakra.

The months of battles were catching up with him.  Ninja Brian was no longer as young as he used to be.

The fighting had been going on for hours now and intelligence still hadn’t pinpointed just where the enemy was coming from. 

They moved as a hive.  As if they were following a single order.

 If they could find the mothership, they could destroy them all.

In hindsight, Ninja Brian should have seen it coming.  It was sloppy really.  Shameful of a Ninja of his skill level.  But in reality it couldn’t be helped.

Amongst the many greenish foot-soldier types, there were stronger, more skillful, bluish insect humanoids. 

It became quite apparent that these soldiers could think for themselves and were more resilient to attacks.  There would be no slash and go with them.

Ninja Brian should have been keeping track of them.  He had been for a while but too much was happening at once.  Even his quick mind couldn’t handle all the stimuli. 

He had caught sight of Danny and Egoraptor.  They looked worse for wear but were still fighting. 

Ninja Brian’s eyes narrowed. 

He could see one of the blue soldiers sneaking up from behind, using the green ones as a cover.  Ninja Brian opened his connection to them both, despite the strain, and ‘yelled’ out a warning. 

Egoraptor’s head snapped in his direction. An amateurish move.

Danny immediately turned behind them and attacked the blue soldier. 

Satisfied, Ninja Brian turned his attention back to his own opponents, only to be punched in the face.  He staggered back, dropping his katana in surprise. 

He looked up to see he was surrounded by five blue soldiers and they were all attacking at once. 

Fuck!

Ninja Brian dodged each attack thrown his way.  He had no breathing room to counter.  They were coming too fast. 

Dammit! 

He shouldn’t have taken his eyes off his enemies.  Not even for one second. 

 _“But Danny.”_ His mind argued. 

Ninja Brian grunted, pushing all thoughts from his mind.  He couldn’t think anymore, he had to react.

And unfortunately, ever since he and Danny became involved, his partner had become more of a distraction.

Ninja Brian threw an energy attack, hoping to stun his attackers but his depleted chakra wasn’t enough and the attack dissipated on impact.  Not leaving a mark. 

He was in trouble.  He had weakened too much.  They were too strong for him. 

A sharp pain suddenly shot through Ninja Brian. 

Right through his chest.

His eyes widened, as he looked down.

A long, thin spear-like appendage was sticking out of his chest.

It was bluish grey.

One of the blue insect soldiers had gotten him from behind.

Careless.

Ninja Brian grunted in pain as the appendage was roughly yanked out of him. Blood began pouring out of the wound. 

Ninja Brian’s vision began to fade. 

Coupled with his fatigue and low chakra, the blood loss was a fatal addition.

Ninja Brian felt his body beginning to fall back. 

It was as if everything was in slow motion.  He could see the enemies staring at him.  Satisfaction clear in their eyes. 

He could see the clear blue sky coming into his view. 

Calm and Peaceful.

A stark contrast to the blood and carnage surrounding him.

His heart pounded in his chest as it struggled to continue pumping blood.

The struggle in vain, as the blood poured out of the hole in his chest.

“BRIAN!!!”

His name. 

Someone was screaming it.

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

Not to him.

He made a mistake.

Now he was paying for it, with his life.

With the last of his strength, Ninja Brian sent out one final message.

_“I love you, Danny.”_


	2. Chapter 2

Danny felt it before he saw it.

He didn't know if it was just from the link or something else but he knew the instant Ninja Brian was hurt.

He felt a sharp pain shoot through his chest and the accompanying headache from the mental link severing.

He vaguely heard Egoraptor swear, his own link with Ninja Brian gone.

The broken link was worrying enough but it was Ninja Brian's message that drove the severity of the situation home, turning Danny's insides to ice.

_"I love you, Danny."_

Danny spun around roundhouse kicking the green soldiers surrounding him.  

Taking a quick breath, he ran over to Egoraptor, punching a blue soldier off of him, sending it flying into several gathered green soldiers.

"Come on!" He yelled at Egoraptor.

"Brian needs us now!"

Ego barely had time to respond as Danny shot off in a direction, he could only assume was where Ninja Brian was.

Danny smashed through the walls of enemy soldiers, not slowing down for anything despite his growing fatigue.

He had to get to Ninja Brian! He could no longer sense him!

Danny's chest was tight. Panic was bubbling just beneath the surface, threatening to consume his mind but he forced it down.

He couldn't afford to lose it.

Just get to Brian.

Get to him.

Make sure he's okay.

He's okay.

He has to be.

Danny felt the corners of his eyes stinging.

He angrily blinked back the tears threatening to well up in his eyes.

Instead, he turned the panic and worry he felt and used it to fuel his anger.

Reaching deep down and borrowing from the rejected and forbidden part of his core strength.

But not too much, less he become overwhelmed by his long discarded past.

Just enough to power through the enemies.

Forcing them away by sheer power.

Clearing a path.

A path to Ninja Brian.

He had to get to him.  
————————————-  
Egoraptor barreled through three green soldiers, leading with his shoulder.

Trying desperately to keep up with Danny.

He had never seen him like that before. With such a frenzied panic in his eyes.

His love for Ninja Brian causing him to show a side of himself that he usually kept hidden from the world.

Egoraptor could somewhat understand.

After all he was one of the ones who helped Danny and Ninja Brian figure out their feelings for each other.

It was a rough road to trek.

What with Ninja Brian’s inexperience dealing with emotions and Danny’s stubbornness admitting his fluid sexuality.

It was a challenge but in the end they finally confessed to each other and started their relationship.

Egoraptor elbowed a green soldier in its gross mandibles.

That had been over a year ago and Danny and Ninja Brian were closer than ever.

Egoraptor didn’t know every aspect of their relationship as they were still very private people but whenever trouble brewed, they asked him to be a mediator as he had a better grip on emotions and a deep understanding of the both of them.

Which was why Egoraptor couldn’t help the worry welling up inside.  
He had felt his mental link to Ninja Brian cut off.

It was very rare that that would happen.

Ninja Brian knew how much it hurt the connected when it was cut off.

Something must have happened.  
Catching a flash of blue, Egoraptor ran forward.

He came to a stop, slightly behind Danny, taking notice of all the dead soldiers in the area.

“Danny?”

Danny was just standing there, his head low, cape blowing in the light breeze, staring down at the ground.

Egoraptor followed his gaze.

He bit back a gasp at the sight.  
There, on the ground, lying on his back in a large pool of blood.

Was Ninja Brian.

His ninja gi was ripped in several places.

The largest rip on his chest, where they could see a large, gruesome looking hole.

He’d been stabbed.

And from the way the fabric was flared out, Ego assumed it had come from behind.

Danny dropped to his knees.

His eyes wide as he stared at the still form of his best friend and partner.

“Brian?”

Danny reached out a trembling hand, almost too afraid to touch.

He placed his hand lightly onto Ninja Brian’s clothed cheek, turning his head towards him.

His eyes were tightly shut, his eyebrows set in a frown.

Danny bit his lip, stopping it from quivering.

The held back tears spilled over, sliding silently down his cheeks.

Danny leaned down, bringing his forehead to rest against Ninja Brian’s.

“Brian…please…”He choked out. “Open your eyes…please Brian.”

There was no response.

Egoraptor swallowed thickly, wiping at his own eyes.

He had never thought…to lose him like this.

Ninja Brian had always seemed invincible.

Like nothing could stop him.

“We found them!”

Egoraptor winced as the Earth Defense Commander’s voice boomed through the communicators.

“I’m sending the coordinates now!”

They found the mothership. They needed to go.

“Danny?” Egoraptor asked, reaching a hand tentatively out.

As soon as his hand touched his shoulder, Danny roughly shrugged it off.

“Danny?”

Danny slowly stood up and turned around.

Egoraptor inhaled sharply.

Danny’s eyes...

Danny brought his hands up and performed a series of complicated symbols.

Egoraptor only recognized a few from his weekly training sessions with Ninja Brian.

“They will pay.” He said.

His voice was calm, low but Egoraptor could hear the underlying fury.

The hatred within.

Could feel the deadly aura emanating from his body.

Suddenly Danny vanished.

The hand symbols must have been a teleportation jutsu.

Egoraptor let out the breath he hadn’t known he was holding.

He turned back and looked down at Ninja Brian’s body.

A storm was brewing, causing a deep rooted sense of dread to form in his chest.

Kneeling down, he gathered Ninja Brian’s body into his arms.

He looked down hearing a small wheezing sound.

Ninja Brian’s chest rose slightly.

Egoraptor’s eyes widened.

He was still alive!

His heartbeat picking up, Egoraptor turned and ran towards the base.

There was still a chance!

As Egoraptor ran, his thoughts went to Danny.

That unsettling aura that he felt.

They had to save Ninja Brian.

Whatever he felt.

What was coming from Danny.

Something dark.

He had a feeling that only Ninja Brian would be able to handle it.

Whatever it was, Egoraptor hoped they’d all make it out alright.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny stared blankly at his surroundings.

He had just appeared in the invaders ship. Having teleported to the coordinates the Earth Defense Commander had sent.

The mothership was high in the air, above Earth’s atmosphere, hovering directly over the battle. It must have been using some type of cloaking device.

Danny began to walk through the dark corridors.

He was sure Earth’s forces were mobilizing, preparing to advance on the ship for a final attack.

Too bad there would be nothing left for them to destroy.

Danny would make sure of it.

As Danny continued walking, he came across a few blue soldiers.

Using his flash step, he appeared behind the soldiers and snapped their necks.

Danny stared down at the lifeless bodies.

He felt nothing.

Danny turned away and continued on.

After several more minutes, following a grouping of several energy signals, he came across the ship’s bridge.

There were several more blue soldiers manning the controls. Green soldiers rushing around, entering and exiting what looked to be beam transporters.

In the center, sitting on a large elevated platform was, who Danny assumed to be, the leader.

The creature was a much larger insect humanoid. A mixture of blue and green splashed across it’s skin. It’s long antenna twitching, communicating with its subjects, issuing orders.

The leader suddenly noticed his presence. A ear piercing screech filled the room.

Danny was instantly surrounded by blue soldiers. Screeches and clicks echoed around him. Mandibles snapping at him.

Danny calmly stood there.  Unmoved by their aggressive actions.

He closed his eyes, snapping  them open a second later.

A circle of fire ignited around him. Each soldier spontaneously combusting into fiery flames.

Painful screams erupted throughout the room.

Danny walked calmly towards the leader, who had stood up and started backing away.

It’s mandibles were snapping open and close. The screeching and clicks increasing.

It was saying something.

Danny didn’t understand. It wasn’t a language he knew.

He continued on, calmly breaking and snapping the necks of the soldiers attempting to stop him.

Danny killed them all until no more were left.

The leader cowered before him.

It would have been funny, seeing such a large creature afraid of a small human.

But it wasn’t funny.  None of this was.

Danny frowned as the irritating sounds grew in volume.

The leader could have been begging for it’s life.

Danny didn’t know.

He didn’t care.

This fucker was the reason Ninja Brian was gone.

Took away Danny’s best friend.

Took away the love of his life.

It deserved to die.

He would avenge Ninja Brian’s death.

Danny held up his arm, his palm open towards the leader’s chest.

Chakra energy began to crackle around his hand.

A long forgotten technique, that had once been Danny and Ninja Brian’s signature move.

The leader’s eyes bulged out as a ball of pure energy shot from Danny’s hand, going straight through it’s chest.

Yellow liquid began to pour from the hole. The leader looked down in shock. Seeing a large opening where it’s chest used to be. It’s eyes rolled back as its body listed and fell limply to the floor.

Danny stared down at the leader’s body.

Seeing the pathetic creature twitch as the last of it’s life flowed out of its body, along with the strange colored blood.

Danny lifted his foot, hesitating a second, before he brought it down onto the creature’s neck.

An audible snap echoed off the walls.

Danny stepped back and looked around, seeing all of the dead bodies.

Ninja Brian had been avenged.

Yet Danny felt unsatisfied.

He walked over to the control panel and punched his hand through the metal plating. Pulling out handfuls of wires and circuits.

Several alarms sounded at once. Foreign symbols appeared on the monitors.

It looked to be a countdown.

Danny activated his communicator.

“Commander. Pull your forces back. Everything has been taken care of.”

“Wait! The mothership has been destroyed?” The Earth Defense Commander asked.

“Yes.” Danny answered, his tone flat and even.

“I see. That explains why they are all suddenly dying.”

Danny didn’t respond.

It was clear that the leader was the head of the hive. Without the leader all the others were doomed.

Performing the familiar sequence of hand symbols, Danny’s body vanished just as the mothership exploded.

 


End file.
